shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Door that Opens Part 1
Previous: A Door that Opens Usagi's brush moved over the parchment with smooth, graceful elegance. Whenever she ran out of ink, she dipped her brush back into the vial, and kept up the characters. These were poetry, when she didn't have any ideas for a story, she wrote these short little poems that had a small beat, and sometimes even a rhyme scheme to them. The kanji came to her easily that day, and she was writing with more of an edge to her handwriting today; did that mean she was anxious about something? She turned toward the two in their room, snoring away. Chio slept on his pallet, while Ricky slept on his newly hung hammock. She shared a room with Nikk, and Rinji always had his Captain's quarters. Although, Rinji could sleep anywhere if he really put his mind to it. There were days where he slept on the table bench, or even on the stairs, where he was very prone to be stepped on. The ship was now equipped with eight cannons, all thanks to Ricky and his destroyed shop. He took with him everything that wasn't destroyed along with it, and although he said that he didn't have much left, she started to wonder why eight cannons wasn't much. '' ''All of this train of thought was interrupted by a chill that ran up her spine, and Usagi turned to see Nikk standing right behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. '' '''Nikk:' I'm bored... Usagi: '''Panting Did you mop the kitchen, like I asked? '''Nikk: Yeah, still bored. Tried to draw dead leaves on trees, that got boring. Tried to reread my book, that got boring. Tried to write Rinji a depressing letter, that was fun, but then it got boring. All of these things made Usagi nod, but cock an eyebrow as she spoke. Usagi: Well... That was when both of them heard a loud "Mewhahahahaha!" from outside. '' '''Usagi: '''You could go see what the Captain's up to! It sounds like he's having fun outside. ''That was when both of them heard the Captain's whistle, they got up from their sitting position. Usagi jumped straight at the boy's door and hit it hard, causing Ricky to fall straight off of his hammock. '' ''The whole crew ran up to the deck and saw the Captain. Rinji had a fishing pole in his hand, a whole tackle box, and three fish bones on the ground at his feet. He held his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight as he looked far off at sea. '' '''Rinji:' Mewhahahahaa! There it is! Pointing The rest of them looked off deep over the horizon, but none of them saw anything. Chio: There what is? Rinji: You don't see it? to point harder. There was a long pause. Usagi: ...no.... Rinji: 'Don't look over the horizon! It IS the horizon! '''Nikk: '''It's the Red Line. ''That was when the rest of them adjusted their eyes, and there it was. The mountain range when on for kilometers upon kilometers, and it was taller than any normal man could possibly climb. The Red Line was their halfway point, through all of the dangers of the Grand Line, it was known as paradise compared to what awaited them beyond that rocky, natural structure: The New World! All of his hopes, all of his dreams could come true in that place! The possibilities were absolutely sky-rocketing. '''Nikk: How do we get past it? Rinji was torn away from his marvelous train of thought. Rinji: Huh? Say what? Nikk: How do we get past it? There was, once again, a long pause. Chio: Well I hate to say it, but she's right, the only real way to get past it is through Marineford, and, well, obviously we're not qualified to gain admittance. Rinji: '''Gah! drop W-w-well! There is always going under it! We could cross the Red Line underneath it and meet all of the mermaids of Fishman Isl-- '''Usagi: We don't have a bubble-painted ship. Rinji: GAH! Damnit! I forgot to get that while we were in Usted! Why didn't any of you remind m-- of them smashed him down into the ground Crew: You're the Captain!!!! Rinji: back up and looked at the Red Line, put his chin on his palm, and pianoed his cat fingers on his cheek. Well... uummm... I could....well... ummmmm Ricky: I could pack our hull with explosives and blow us over the mountain. Usagi: '''Well, I'm sure if we survive, we can all swim to the next isl- Slap! Nuff said... '''Chio: I'd have a better chance kicking us over the Red Line. Rinji: 'Oh oh! I got it! If we disguise our ship like a big, wooden horse, we could just sail through Marineford, and they wouldn't know the difference! ''Long pause... '''Usagi: Maybe I could sign autographs? Rinji: meh.... to pianoing his fingers on his cheek. Damnit... We're so close... Chio: And yet, so fa-- Rinji: '''Shush! Look! Points '''Usagi: '''Yes, we saw the Red Line, it was nice. '''Rinji: No! Look! All of them looked at the sea, and on it, they saw a small little life boat sailing in no particular direction. Ricky: A lifeboat like that is bound to be worth at least two thousand belli. It's older, but it is sturdy. Rinji: Exactly, get the rope! After many tries, they finally were able to wrangle the life boat, and were able to pull it up on deck once they got another rope tied to the back. Chio: Rinji, look at this! Rinji poked his head over the rails of their ship, and saw that a young lady lied in the lifeboat, either asleep or unconscious. They were much more careful with bringing the lifeboat to the deck and set it down. She was a pretty girl, with long, blond hair, a bright blue dress, and black slippers to match her black ribbon in her hair. Once the boat was set down, they examined her, but it wasn't long before her eyes opened wide and she sat up in the boat. 'Alice: 'GASP! Oh my! How long was I asleep? Dearest me, I feel positively famished. Is it tea time already? There was, for the 90th time, a long pause. A Door that Opens Part 2 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:A Door that Opens Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side